Wątek forum:Smocze różności/@comment-4794301-20160128212146/@comment-25363663-20160203174032
No tak, wszyscy to wszyscy :D Dokładam się do prośby :D! To najpierw Aki, jako że go jescze nie znacie. 1.Co pijesz najczęściej do obiadu? Sok jabłkowy albo herbatę. Często melisę. 2.Co najbardziej lubisz jeść na śniadanie? Tosty z podwójną szynką. 3.Gorąca czy zimna herbata? Zależnie od pory roku. 4.Cukier czy słodzik? Nie słodzę. 5.Czy zawsze uśmiechasz się do zdjęć? Na szczęście nikt mi ich nie pstryka. 6.Czy grasz na jakimś instrumencie? Owszem, na nerwach niektórych osób. 8.Czy brałeś lekcje tańca? Matka kazała. Bo to ponoć wypada. 9.Jak dobrze potrafisz pływać? Śpiewająco. Ułatwiają mi to szczególnie duże płetwy na ogonie i specyficzny kształt skrzydeł. 10.Czy używałeś broni? Używam w czasie teraźniejszym. Preferują broń białą, najlepiej szable. Dwie czarne mam zawsze przy sobie. 11.Co wkurza cię co niekoniecznie wkurza innych? Zbędne gadanie. 12.Czy kiedykolwiek płakałeś ze szczęścia? E... Co to szczęście...? Dobra żart. Jakoś nie było jescze okazji. 13.Czy jesteś cierpliwy? Jeżeli poluję, to owszem, nawet bezgranicznie. 14.Czy jesteś leniwy? Zależy od tego, czy jest coś do roboty. Jeżlei nie, to mogę przeleżeć cały dzień. 15.Czy dążysz do celu po trupach? Jeżeli jest konieczność, to nie ma problemu. 16.Jakiej muzyki słuchasz? Takiej, która nie przyprawia o mdłości. 17.Ulubiony kolor? Czarny. No złoty też, bo mam z nim doczynienia na codzień... A i niebieski ujdzie, bo jest zawsze obecny. 18.Jak spędzasz wolny czas? Na zabijaniu. Czasu oczywiscie, zazwyczaj czytam, trenuję walkę, czasem siadam przed TV... 19.Ulubione miejsce? Wszędzie, gdzie nie muszę się obawiać ataku. 20.Ile miejsc odwiedziłeś? Wszystkie, do których posłała mnie matka. Samemu z siebie nie cięgnie mnie do podróży "dla przyjemności". 21.Czy masz jakieś nieprzyjemne doświadczenia z którymś z smoków? Nienawidzę ognikó iskrowychz wzajemnością. Swoja drogą, to samo czują do mnie wszystkie inne smoki.. I na pewno nie mam z nimi żadnych przyjemnych doświadczeń. 22.Noc, czy dzień? Oczywiście, że noc. Czas polowania. Jestem wtedy praktycznie niewidzialny. 23.Kiedy chodzisz spać? Kiedy nie utrzymam się dłużej na nogach. 24.Ile godzin śpisz? 4 i po krzyku na 20 godzin. 25.Najlepszym przyjacielem Smoka jest...? Jego broń. 26. Umiesz gotować? Nie mam potrzeby umieć. Zawsze dostaję gotowe, ewentualnie poluję. 27. Co najczęściej gotujesz? Rychły koniec. 28.Trafiasz do rupieciarni gdzie jest pełno najróżniejszych przedmiotów, kawałki metalu, zębatki, drewno, farby, papier, najróżniejsze narzędzia, nawet glina, co zrobisz? Niszczę. 29.Jak się mają twoje umiejętności plastyczne? A, chorują na astmę. 30.Czujesz do kogoś, lub czegoś niechęć? Do... smoków? Ale ludzie też nie są zbyt fajni. 31. Durszlak, czy druszlak? Co to w ogóle jest? 32. Góry, czy morze? Kotliny. 33. Jakie są twoje ulubione książki lub gatunki literackie? Fantasy, ale też jakieś... Kryminały... Coś, co trzyma w napięciu... 34. Czy coś kolekcjonujesz? Smocze skóry. Ładnie wyglądają rozciągnięte na ścianie. No i można z nich zrobić trwałe brania. 35. Czy podoba ci się ten tag? A co tu do podobania się...? 36. Co najbardziej cię wkurza (wliczając to, co wkurza też innych)? Przeszkadzanie mi w czymkolwiek, odmowa. 37. Ulubiona pora roku? Zimy nienawidzę, wiosną jest za dużo hałasu (świergolące ptaki i tym podobne...) jesień to błoto i gnijące liście... Więc lato. Najlepsza pora na polowanie na.. no... heh... Może pomińmy to, chcę pożyć do końca tych tagów. 38. Ulubiony przedmiot szkolny (w sensie np. geografia sama w sobie, a nie to, co uczą w szkole)? Biologia. 39. Gdybyś był/a człowiekiem, to na jakie studia był poszedł/poszła? Medyczne. Poszedłem i nie będąc człowiekiem. Bycie pół-smokiem nie zamyka przeciez drogi na studia... A może otwierają ja odpowiednie kontakty...? 40. Gdybyś mógł/mogła spełnić jedno 'dowolne 'życzenie, co by to było? W sumie to nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, że mam jakies życzenie. 41. Lubisz naleśniki? Są ok. 42. Jaki jest sens życia? Chyba przetrwanie i wybycie się nad innych. No i ewolucja też. 43. Piszesz coś? (opowiadanie, książke, wiersze itp?) Ale... Po co? 44. Kto to jest Vomindok? Wasze spekulacje na ten temat. No Smok. Może godny przeciwnik? I to na pewno nie jest jego imię. Kto zna swój język, ten wie, co znaczy ten pseudonim. Pffff.... 45. Masz swój ulubiony kubek, czy pijesz z różnych? I co jeszcze? Ulubiony widelec? 46. Często przeglądasz się w lustrze? Jak wychodzę rano z łazienki. 47. Ulubiona przekąska? A... Pierwsze co sie nawinie na ząb i naq co nie trzeba długo czekać. 48. Jakie ciasto lubisz najbardziej? Coś, co jest bez rodzynków i innych tego typu. 49. Chleb czy bułka? A co to za znaczenie? 50. Często korzystasz z internetu? Zależy od tego, czy chce mi sięiść latać, czy nie. 51. Jaki jest twój charakter pisma? Wykaligrafowany na cacy. Matka kazali trenować. 52. Bez czego nie możesz żyć? Z biologicznego punkt widzenia bez mózgu, odpowiedniej ilości krwi, serca... choć niedługo moze nawet serce uda im się implantem zastąpić... 53. Oglądasz wiadomości? No czasem. 54. Jesteś na bieżąco z tym co dzieje się na świecie? tego wymaga moja fucha. 55. Z której strony łóżka śpisz? Co to za pytanie? Tam, gdzie się położę. Często nawet połowa leży na podłodze, jak mi się nie chce wczołgać na środek.... 56. Ulubiony miesiąc? A... E.... Chyba lipiec i sierpień. No i ponownie nie powiem dlaczego... 57. Znienawidzona czynność? Wszystko, co jest nudne. 58. Czy pożyczasz coś często od znajomych? Na wieczne nieoddanie? Zdarza się.... A tak serio. Po co pozyczać, skoro mam wszystko, czego mi potrzeba? 59. Jaka jest twoja pierwsza czynność po wstaniu? Garderoba ---> łazienka ---> jadalnia 60. Grałeś kiedyś w jakąś grę komputerową? Nie miałem takiej potrzeby. 61. Gdybyś utracił/a zdolność przemiany, to w jakim ciele byś pozostał/a? Człowieka. Przynajmniej nie musiałbym się odcinać od świata. A latać zawsze można na np. bracie... 62. Kapusta czy sałata? Zależy do czego. Sałata do kanapki, Kapusta do pierogów... 63. Lubisz rodzynki? Nienawidzę. 64. Umiesz grać w remika? Karcianki to nie dla mnie. 65. Lubisz domino? Ujdzie... Czasem... 66. Twoja największa pasja? Walka i dowodzenie innymi walczącymi... Choć do tego nie ma raczej okazji... Niestety... 67. Lecę bo chce... Bo życie jest złe! No czasem jest, owszem. Albo czasem NIE JEST... 68. Chciałbyś/ałabyś zmieniać się w inny gatunek smoka? A w życiu. Nocna Furia to jedyne, co mnie zadowala. 69. Masz zwierzątko domowe? I czy w ogóle lubisz zwierzęta? Są smaczne. Ale słabo się biją. 70. Chciałbyś/ałabyś żyć w czasach smoczego władcy? Przyjmijmy, że takiego gościa nigdy nie było, ok? Będzie wygodniej. 71. Chciałbyś/ałabyś, żeby Dragnatt odwiedził ziemię? On również nie istnieje. 72. Wierzysz w Asgard? No a tymbardziej on. NIE MA TE-GO....! 73. Twoja ulubiona mitologia? Rzymska. 74. Co myślisz o ludziach? Jeżeli są przydatni i nie wchodzą mi w paradę, to da się ich znieść. 75. Lubisz czytać książki? Owszem. Ale tylko na prawdę dobre. 76. Jesteś optymistą, pesymistą czy realistą? Raczej realistą, choć pozostali dwaj tez hgdzieś we mnie siedzą. 77. Jesteś ekstrawertykiem, introwertykiem czy ambiwertykiem? Intro. Alex, zapytaj Wujka Google, on da ci numer do Cioci Wikipedii. 78. Umiesz grać w szachy? (Jeśli tak, to jak dobrze?) Ta umiejętnbość to podstawa do dobrego dowodzenia. Ale swoją drogą bardzo. Niestety nawet komputer już mi nie wystarcza... Bo o ludziach to nie mówię. nie da się grać z kimś, jeżeli znam wszytskie jego ruchy zanim je wyona... 79. Ulubiony kamień szlachetny? Ognisty opal. 80. Ulubiony owoc? Jabłko... 81. Jesteś prawo- czy leworęczny/a? Sprawnie używam obu, aczkolwiek preferują prawą. Lewą źle się pisze, bo się tusz rozciera... 82. Jaka zupę lubisz? Rosół... Pomidorową... 83. Jaki chciałbyś/chciałabys mieć tatuaż? Jakiś czarny, jeżeli już musz emówić. Ale po co mi tatuaż...? 84. Masz telefon komórkowy? Jeżeli tak, to jaki? No mam. Jakiś najnowszy. Matka co chwilę załatwia mi nowy. 85.Długopis czarny czy granatowy? Czarny. 86. Lubisz robic komus żarty? Czasem... 87.Wolałbyś mieszkać w domu jednorodzinnym, szeregowcu czy bloku mieszkalnym? W tym, w czym mieszkam. Willa nad jeziorem jak najbardziej mnie urządza. 88.Który język najbardziej lubisz? No swój, angielski. Choć smoczy ujdzie, ale i tak tylko matka mniej więcej potrafi się nim posługiwać... No jest to przydatne, kiedy nei chcemy, zeby ktoś wiedział o czym rozmawiamy. 89.Ulubiony dzień tygodnia? Sobota. 90.Rysujesz? Jeżeli tak, jaki masz styl? (np. realistycznie, komiksowo, anime...) Nie. No chyba że w zeszycie, jak jest jakiś nudny wykład. 91.Jakbyś nie był Smokiem ale byś wiedział o smokach, jakiego smoka chciałbyś ujeżdżać? Tylko Nocną Furię. A że jedyna jaką znam.. No jaką żywą znam to mój brat... 92.Ulubiony życiowy cytat? E... "Lepiej żeby mnie nienawidzili takim, jakim jestem, niż kochali kogoś, kim nigdy nie będę" ~Kurt Cobain 93. Ulubiony uczony? No powiedzmy że Einstein. 94.Klawiatura czarno-szara czy czarno-biała? Czarno złota. 95.Wygrałeś/aś kiedys jakieś zawody, konkursy? Kilka pływackich, parę szachowych, no i w sumie większość tych, w jakich wziąłem udział w liceum. 96. Lubisz błyszczące przedmioty? Jak na przykąłd ostrza moich szbli? Owszem. 97.Byłeś/aś kiedys na siłowni? Żeby zniszczyć im sprzęt? 98.Grałaś/eś kiedyś w jakąś grę na tablecie, smartphonie? Czasem jak się nudzę... 99.Przeklinasz? jak często? Po smoczemu bywa... Przynajmniej matka się nie wścieka, bo i tak rozumie tylko ona no i smoki... Których nie ma nigdzie poza odludziami. 100.Jesteś ekologiczny/a? No raczej taaak... Ale nie jakoś przesadnie... To ja zataguję wszystkich: 101. Jak chciałbyś/łabyś umrzeć? 102. Kto jest twoim największym wrogiem? 103. Lubisz walkę? Jeżeli tak, to jaką? (wręcz, bronią, w bitwie, samotnie, otwarcie, z ukrycia itp..) 104. Jesteś spokojny/na czy łatwo cię zdenerwować? 105. Siłą czy sposobem? I żeby mieć święty sposób, sam od razu odpowiem. 101. Jak chciałbyś/łabyś umrzeć? W walce. Ale nie planuję przegrywać żadnych pojedynków. 102. Kto jest twoim największym wrogiem? Każdy ognik iskrowy. 103. Lubisz walkę? Jeżeli tak, to jaką? (wręcz, bronią, w bitwie, samotnie, otwarcie, z ukrycia itp..) Kocham. Jeżeli w postaci smoka, to "włap", jezlei w postaci człowieka, to jako że nie mam ochoty się brudzić, walczę mnoimi bułatami. A że po walce w postaci smoka, postać ludzka i tak jest wymięta, więc preferuję walczyć jako człowiek. Lubię też dowodzić większymi armiami. Ale, no... Nie ma na razie żadnej wojny wiec... No... 104. Jesteś spokojny/na czy łatwo cię zdenerwować? Zależy od sytuacji. Niektórych mogę olewać, a inni samą swoją obecnością doprowadzają mnie do szału. 105. Siłą czy sposobem? Silnym sposobem. Choć jeżeli sposób trwa zbyt długo, to siłą skuteczniejsza. I jeszcze tag dla Alyss: ~~Ej, Rubinku, skądżeś ty się czytać nauczyła, jak ty w jaskiniach całe lata i do szkoły to nie łaska? Tylko pls, nie mów że rodzice nauczyli cie wszystkiego w tak krótkim czasie - czyli tego, czego narmalnie dzieciaki uczą się przez 12 lat. Bo wiesz... Nie wydaje mi się, żeby sześciolatka omawiałą "Dziady" albo coś... I moment, czytać cię nauczyli a nie wiesz jak się nazywaja pory roku? Dear God...! I jeszcze jedno - Ja, nie będąc jeszcze Alfą dopiero buduję swój labirynt... A ty, dziecinko, niepozorny Rubinku już wybudowałaś??? Don't believe... Chyba ze z papieru, to może ;) Wybacz, że nie jestem zbyt miły... Ale... Taka już moja natura... Rubinku.